


The Evil Queen's Happy Ending

by ourheroregina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheroregina/pseuds/ourheroregina
Summary: The first chapter is written for Dark OQ Week, 2017, Day four (free day). Part two is written for OQ Happy Ending Week, Day 3 (Dark OQ Happy Ending)





	1. Chapter 1

Regina falls down onto the bed with Robin following right after her, chuckling quietly when he presses kisses down her neck and collarbones. They’ve just had a very romantic dinner with candles and apple turnovers and she feels light and loved and … happy.

She doesn’t remember the last time she felt like that.

Robin and Regina hadn’t been together for too long. It’s been only a few months but she feels for him more than she ever felt for someone (except Henry, she loves that boy with every piece of her heart). It’s too soon, she tells herself, it’s too soon to tell him about her feelings, but if she’s really opening a new page and staring a new life with him, she should let him know.

She should be open about her feelings.

“Rob-“ she starts, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest from her nervousness, but is cut off mid-word when Robin starts sucking on her pulse point. Her nails dig into his shoulders and she moans, letting her head fall down.

His lips leave her then, he lifts his head and licks his lips before asking in a teasing voice, “Did you want to say something, Your Majesty?”

She rolls her eyes at him – he knows pretty well how much she hates that nickname but he uses it far more than her name just to tease her – but then pulls him closer, her smile disappearing as she inhales sharply, leans over until their lips are almost touching.

“I love you, Robin.”

The words are whispered but it still makes her heart beat like crazy, she’s never done this before, she’s never told someone she loves them. So she presses her lips against his and kisses him like there’s no tomorrow to save herself from seeing his reaction.

She can hear Robin’s gasp of surprise but she only kisses him harder, her nails marking him. For a moment he becomes as if paralyzed and she starts to wonder if it wasn’t a good time to say these words but then he’s gasping and his hands are in her long hair and he’s kissing her with passion she’s never felt before.

She pulls away to catch her breath but before she has time to actually take that needed breath, Robin is leaning in again and kissing her again and again, his hands traveling from her hair down to her arms and backside.

“I love you, Gods above, Regina, I love you so much,” he tells her breathlessly when he finally pulls away from her.

She’s stunned and confused, wasn’t expecting that and there are tears in her eyes for reasons she doesn’t even know. But she doesn’t have too much time to wonder because he’s pulling her into another kiss and taking her breath away.

(…)

It’s been two weeks since Regina admitted her feelings to Robin. And these weeks were glorious. They spent most of the time in each other’s arms, kissing and kissing and never letting each other go and sometimes Regina had to remind her that it’s actually happening.

However, there was a but.

Robin’s changed.

When they met, he was upset and angry but funny and brave and selfish even, a real thief who was not perfect and it thrilled her. She thinks that’s why she fell in love with him so easily – because he was different.

And now something is off. He looks just the same but every time she touches him, she feels… something she cannot explain.

She would’ve let it go, thought she was imagining things that weren’t happening (wouldn’t be the first time, after all) but then Robin started acting strange, really strange.

“Can you show me your other half?” Robin asks one day when he walks into the library where Regina’d been searching for a certain spell.

The book drops from Regina’s hands as she turns around to look at him, her eyes wide.

“What? Why?” she asks surprised. “The last time we talked about her, you admitted that you hated her.” She reminds him, confusion written all over her face.

Robin frowns a little but then shakes his head to himself and smiles at her. “Well, since I got to know you a lot better, I realized that she’s not that bad after all,” he shrugs and then when he’s close enough he leans over and kisses Regina.

She thinks that it’s not the actual reason why he wants to see _her,_ but she doesn’t say a word, only responds to his kiss and wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

When they finally part, she flicks her wrist and a small mirror appears before then. He wraps his arms from behind her, rests his chin on her shoulder as she shows him Regina.

Regina’s working in her office, and Mal is there, and they’re both laughing and teasing each other. The Queen smiles at the view, but her smile drops when she feels Robin’s arms tightening around her waist, his breathing becomes a bit harder.

“Do you think she’s happy?” he surprises her by asking.

“Not as happy as I am,” she says and turns her head a bit so she can peck his lips.

Robin only hums in response. For a moment they watch as two old friends interact and something between them has shifted, Regina notes, but before she has time to think about it, Robin asks, “Can you show me Henry?”

His request has her pulling away from him. She gives him a puzzled look.

“Why do you want to see him?”

Robin didn’t know Henry in real life, she wonders if they had even met. She talked about her son a lot but it still surprised her that he wants to see the boy.

“We’re family now, Regina, so he’s my family too,” Robin explains and she cannot help but smile. She couldn’t ask for a better lover.

“I love you,” she tells him before turning back to the mirror.

With a flick of her wrist, Henry appears.

 (…)

Regina leans against the kitchen wall and grins when she catches Roland in the garden, collecting apples that are needed for the apple pie they’re making. He’s a true joy in her life, this little boy who’s not hers by blood but now is hers by choice.

She’s so lucky to have him in the castle, to see his bright smile and shiny eyes even when the world has been so cruel to him. She-

“Hello, love,” Robin’s voice snaps her out of her thoughts. She blinks for a few times until she turns to the doorway and finds Robin standing there, grinning at her. He looks around the room then, frowns and asks, “Where is my boy?”

Regina’s heart stops.

_My boy._

“Roland. I mean where is Roland?” Robin is quick to correct himself but Regina doesn’t hear him anymore.

Her hands are shaking as she stares at him in disbelief.

 How can a man who a few weeks ago had a huge fight with her for meeting Roland call the kid his boy? She feels herself starting to shake and she rests her hand against her forehead as she desperately tries to stay upright.

But no, it can’t be true.

She takes a deep breath, then another one and finally looks at Robin who’s looking at her worriedly. He opens his mouth but she’s first to speak.

“I’m fine,” she tells him, faking a smile which, she hopes, looks convincing. “I need to use the bathroom,” she excuses herself and rushes out of the room, hoping that she won’t throw up in the hallway.

(…)

It’s the middle of the night but Regina cannot sleep. She tries to keep herself from thinking about it but it’s useless. All she can think about is how much Robin’s changed and what that means to her.

She was already shocked with his request to see _Regina_ and then he called Roland ‘my boy’ and started calling her _love_ instead of Your Majesty and as if it wasn’t enough something else happened.

Regina and Robin were a passionate couple, they weren’t used to gentle touches and slow love making but since the night Regina told Robin about her feelings, even their intimate life has changed.

Robin loved sneaking around, pressing her against any wall and having his way with her and she must admit she loved it too but now, now he hasn’t even tried to do something like that. Now the touch that used to be a bit rough but just enough to turn her on was gentle. He’s touching her as if she’s made of glass, as if she’s going to break, as if she’s worth something.

Even his kisses are gentler, less demanding.

Everything about him has changed. He looks just the same, like _hers_ Robin, and not _Regina’s,_  but when she looks straight into his eyes she sees the difference – they’re lighter and softer and…

He’s back.

It isn’t hard to put two and two together. Regina felt this kind of touch, this kind of love only with one man and that man is supposed to be dead but he’s back. He’s back because she fell in love with him, his alternative version. It was a test.

And her heart is broken. She knows she should be really happy, but how can she be that when the man she fell in love was taken away again or maybe he didn’t even exist?

 Of course, she loves this Robin, Regina’s Robin, loves him with everything but now, now…

It’s not that Robin who fell in love with _her._ He fell in love with Regina and her weak heart and her heroism. He could never fall in love with _her_ , he would never choose _her_ over Regina.

She gets out of the bed as quietly as possible, runs out of the room but as soon as the hard wooden door are closed behind her, she falls down to her knees and lets out a sob that’s been threatening to escape her for hours now.

He’s going to leave her.

He’s going to take Roland and go back to Storybrooke, to Regina. She’s sure of it.

The only thing she doesn’t understand is what he’s waiting for.

But it doesn’t really matter, does it? All that matters is that she’s going to be all alone once again.

Life is such a cruel thing, she thinks as she rests her hand over her still invisible baby bump and cries and cries and cries…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OQ Happy Ending Week - Day 3 - Dark!OQ Happy Ending

At first Regina feels a feather light touch on her cheek, then she’s being moved a bit and finally lifted from the hard and uncomfortable floor. She wants to protest, to open her eyes and demand that this someone would put her down but she spent the last few hours crying and she still feels so tired that instead of arguing, she just curls into this someone (it’s Robin, the forest scent is all around her now) and falls into unconsciousness again.

 (…)

Groaning, she rolls onto another side, away from the dazzling sunrays. She lets her hand fall onto her eyes, and she still feels so tired. She’s not even fully awake yet but her whole body is weak and aching already.

After a few moments of lying in silence and trying to fall back asleep, she realizes that sleep is out of options. Her head is full of thoughts, realization of what she’s found out yesterday still stings, and there’s no way for her to rest anymore.

Sighing, she forces her very heavy eyelids to open.

She’s back in her chambers, back in her own king-sized bed. She vaguely remembers how she felt arms around her in her sleep, and it must have been Robin and she wanted to open her eyes and tell him that she knows the truth but was too tired to do so.

Tears fill her eyes immediately and she swallows hard as memories of what made her so tired (and weak that she couldn’t even reach her own bed) in the first place return to her mind.

Robin is not who he’s pretending to be.

He’s not Wish Robin, he’s not _her_ Robin.

He is _Robin.  Regina’s_ Robin.

“Good morning,”

Regina’s whole body tenses and she immediately turns her head towards the source of the sound. Robin is standing at the end of the bed, looking at her with a frown on his face. He looks worried.

“How are you feeling this morning, milady?” he asks as he approaches her. The nickname he used on her stings now because he used to call _Regina_ that, and deep down he probably dreams of her when he says this word. He probably wishes it was the good one with him instead of evil.

“I’m fine,” Regina lies easily. She sits up shakily and presses her lips into what she hopes is an assuring smile and not a grimace.

In her mind, she curses herself.

The Queen knew that love is weakness. The reason why she was created was heartbreak that could only be caused by love as pure as the love Regina’s felt for Daniel. But when Robin of Locksley walked into her life, she threw the cautions out of the window and just let herself fall for him.

Partly she blames Regina for it – that stupid hope speech messed up with her mind.

“I found you lying on the floor outside our room, Regina,” Robin says in a serious voice. He doesn’t believe her. “I’m pretty sure there were tears tracks all over your cheeks too.”

“I had a nightmare,” she tells him simply with a shrug. She has many nightmares that have her waking up sweaty and screaming, it’s actually possible for her to wake up and leave the chambers after a nightmare (it didn’t happen this time but Robin doesn’t know that).

Robin stays silent for a moment and just stares at her, still not sure if he should believe her or not. Regina stares right back at him, she stares into his blue eyes which are just a little bit lighter, then she moves her gaze to his dark blonde hair which is an inch longer.

It is so obvious that this is _Robin._

How could she be so stupid and not see the difference between the two of them? Wish Robin was different, he was dark as were his eyes and hair, he was good deep within but he didn’t like children, didn’t like Roland, he wasn’t as loving as this Robin is.

But Wish Robin was still good because he was hers and not _Regina’s._

Regina must’ve fallen for him so much that she didn’t even notice how he changed.

She’s so stupid.

“Why didn’t you wake me up then?” Robin’s question snaps Regina out of her thoughts. She blinks her eyes a few times and focuses back on his face. Robin gives her a look, says, “I woke up in the middle of the night alone. I thought you were with Roland but when I came out to the hall I found you outside our chamber, curled up on the floor. In that moment I thought that something horrible must have happened to you.”

“I’m fine, Robin,” she insists, her eyes begging him to let this go. She doesn’t think she’s strong enough to talk to him about what she found out now.

Disapprovingly Robin stares at her for a bit longer but then finally he sighs and closes his eyes, letting her know that he’ll not talk about it anymore. Feeling as if a huge weight was lifted off of her chest, Regina sighs too.

Robin wraps his arm around her and Regina doesn’t move away but she has to press her lips together so that she wouldn’t start sobbing.

Love for this man is going to break her.

 (…)

It’s been a few days since Regina found out the truth about Robin and everything in her life has changed. He didn’t act any different than before, he still kissed her good morning and good night, told her he loves her on every chance he got but Regina felt that there was a huge obstacle right now.

She doesn’t say anything to him, doesn’t voice her fears that he’ll leave her for _his_ Regina. Deep down, however, she’s terrified. As much as she hates to admit that, she loves him and losing him would lead her down the very dark path.

So she doesn’t try to think about it much, tries to keep herself busy. At the same time she tries to prepare herself for his departure. She tries to prepare herself for the loss of him and Roland at the same time because Robin Hood is a wonderful father and there’s no chance in this world that he’ll leave his son behind.

That’s why Regina tries to spend as much time as possible with Roland. It’s one of the reasons why she bakes apple turnovers in the middle of the night just to make her little knight happy. That’s why she’s holding him in her arms as much as possible.

“Regina,” Roland whines one afternoon as he wiggles in her arms. She loosens her hold on him when she realizes that she might be squeezing him too tight and watches as he pulls away from her, his huge brown eyes opened wide.

Regina chuckles at his confused expression.

“You’re hugging me as if we’ll never see each other again,” Roland states, making Regina’s heart squeeze. He looks straight into her eyes as he assures her, “I’m not even going far, Regina, I’ll be in the backyard collecting apples for that pie we’re making later today.”

She swallows hard over the lump in her throat and nods her head, “I know, baby, I just love you so much.”

She hugs him one last time, then forces herself to let him go. When Roland assures her one more time that he’s not going to disappear and runs out into the garden, Regina wraps her arms around herself, secretly resting her palm over her invisible baby bump.

She’s lost a child before and she knows that losing another will break her.

Suddenly those tears she’s been trying so hard to stop, start falling down her cheeks.

 (…)

Regina lies awake in bed for hours, staring into Robin’s relaxed features. He’s kissed her goodnight a few hours ago, and he obviously wanted to deepen their kiss but Regina stopped him, dismissingly telling him that she’s just tired.

And now Robin is sleeping while she’s still wide awake.

She studies his handsome face, a smile spreading across her face as she runs her fingers over his stubble. He’s handsome, he’s a great thief, a wonderful father, the most loving partner she’s had in her life. He always tries to see good in people.

He’ll raise their baby right.

After the Queen does what she’s planned to do, he and Regina will be so happy, no doubt.

Blinking her eyes, she slowly rolls onto her back. Her palm rests over her flat but hard stomach as tears spring free from the corners of her eyes and she whispers into the air, “Your daddy will take care of you. He’ll raise you right, I have no doubt.”

She’s finally made up her mind. She’s decided that as soon as the baby is born, she’ll give him or her to Robin, let their child live in another realm with a mother much better than she ever could be. She doesn’t think it would be fair for the Evil Queen to raise the baby when Robin obviously is a much better parent. Also, he would have help from her better half.

The Queen doesn’t think it is right to raise a child alone when the baby could live in a family where he would be loved by both parents.

She doesn’t think it would be fair to keep her baby. After all, she’s pretty sure she would raise the child to be evil anyway.

“You’ll not even notice that I’m not there with you,” she assures herself more than the baby in her belly, “Your aunt Regina will be a brilliant mother and your daddy will give everything to you. I’m assured you’ll never lack anything, baby, I’m sure they will never let you be evil, not like your mother.”

She presses her lips together, trying to stop the sob that’s threatening to escape her lips. Giving the baby away will break her into pieces (even the thought of it breaks her) but she has to give her child their best chance and it is definitely not with her.

All of a sudden she feels a warm and heavy hand on top of her own on her belly and her whole body tenses, her heart stops beating in her chest as her eyes turn wide.

Shit.

No, no, no.

“You’re pregnant,” Robin’s words are whispered but full of surprise and his hand only tightens around hers, his body shifting closer until he’s pressed to her side, his nose burred in her hair. “Regina, my Gods, you’re pregnant,” he repeats, his hand squeezing hers but she manages to pull away from him and sit up.

For a moment she wonders if he regrets that she, of all people, is carrying his child, but then she shakes that thought off and tries to move away from him but he catches her by the wrist, stopping her.

She refuses to meet his eyes and instead quietly demands that he lets her go, but he doesn’t listen. He does the opposite – moves closer to her and cups her cheek, makes her look up to his face. She gives in and meets his blue orbs and all of her walls immediately crumble down.

Tears start running down her cheeks and she tries to angrily wipe it away but Robin pulls her into his arms, holding her shaking body close to his chest, his hand running up and down her back in what is supposed to be a soothing manner.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks quietly after she’s finally calmed down and pulled away from him. His question is not accusing, just full of confusion. He tries to put his hand on her stomach but she stands up before he can do that.

“I didn’t want you to feel trapped,” she replies with a shrug and takes another step away from him.

“Trapped? Regina, what are you talking about?”

“I know who you are,” she whispers, her voice shaking too much for her to speak loudly. Robin, that bastard, has the courage to act surprised. “I know that you’re Robin Hood from Enchanted Forest. I know that Wish realm Robin, _my Robin_ , is gone. I know that somehow you’re back.”

 “Regina, I-“

“You don’t owe me an explanation,” she assures him, turning around and walking towards the door.

 Robin jumps out of the bed and when he reaches her, he blocks her way, asks her to talk with him. But she doesn’t feel like talking anymore, she doesn’t want to hurt herself even more. He’ll leave, maybe not tomorrow but as soon as the baby is born, she is sure. There’s no reason to talk with him.

 “Just please, let me say goodbye to Roland before you leave,” she asks as she grabs the robe from the end of the bed and puts it around her. Before Robin gets a chance to say anything, she rushes out of their chambers to Roland’s.

When Robin doesn’t follow her, she sighs in relief.

(…)

When Regina wakes up, she’s alone in a too small bed. Her neck aches as she turns on her side and she curses quietly before she finally opens her eyes. She gasps in surprise when she finds Robin sitting in front of her in the rocking chair, looking like he hasn’t been sleeping for a long time.

She groans and closes her eyes. It is hard as it is, why does Robin has to make it ten times harder?

“What did you mean when you asked to let you say goodbye to Roland?” Robin asks, arching an eyebrow at her. “I’m not going to leave you, Regina.”

Regina rolls her eyes at him and turns her back to him, faces the wall. For a moment, she is quiet, thinking about his words. Then she inhales and says, “You can go back to Regina, Robin. I know that you love her, not me, that’s alright. I promise to keep the baby safe until it is born and then I’ll give our child to you, no worries.” She rests her hand over her belly and rubs it for a while, then continues, “I know that I’m not fit to be a mother and you’ll be a great dad so we don’t have to fight about it.”

“I’m not going to leave you, do you hear me?” He repeats, his voice hard. He walks around the bed and then kneels beside it so they’re looking eye to eye. “I have no idea where all of these depressing thoughts came from but I would never take our child away from you. You’re a wonderful person and there’s no reason for you to give up your child when you’re the perfect mother and -”

 “Please, don’t make this even more difficult,” she cuts him off, shaking her head.  “I know that you love _her_ , she was your soulmate, your other half, and it would be very stupid for you to stay here and leave the Evil Queen to raise your child.”

“Regina, listen to me,” he begs and takes her hand in his, waits until she looks up at him and then says, “I love _you._ ”

“Robin-“

“You and Regina are the same to me,” he insists looking straight into her eyes. “I love you both and I’m not going to leave you, don’t even think about it.”

“I’m the Evil Queen. She’s the hero. I think it’s obvious which one of us you’re going to choose.”

“No, you’re wrong. When I first saw you in the woods, you were not a hero. When I had a crush on you, you threatened to kill every single one in your castle, including me. When I kissed you for the first time, you were just Regina. I love that you are a hero now, “Regina rolls her eyes at the word ‘hero’ – she’s far from it, she’s the Evil Queen, _Regina_  is the hero. “You’re the same person, and I will never think differently.”

“I’m the evil half,”

“I love you,” Robin repeats, “and I’m not going to leave you.”

“But you will.”

“What do I have to prove myself to you?” he asks, looking at her desperately. “I hate seeing you like that. All I ever wanted is happiness for you and now I’ve caused so much pain. Please, let me make this right. Let me prove that I’m not going anywhere. Give me a chance.”

“Just leave me alone, Robin,” she asks in a weak voice and turns to the other side, pressing a blanket closer to herself and closing her eyes tightly, hoping that she’ll manage to stay strong until Robin walks out of the room.

 (…)

It’s been two months since Robin found out that Regina is pregnant and that she knows that somehow he came back. These months have been filled with heartache and tears, and only now does Regina realize that maybe, just maybe she’s been so emotional just because she’s pregnant.

She spent her days thinking, preparing herself to lose Roland. She’s not planning to give up her baby anymore, she might not be a perfect mother but she can learn and try to be good, she’ll do everything in her power to make her baby happy.

She hasn’t said a single word to Robin during these months. They would meet in the hallways and he would just smile at her but whenever he tried to tell her something, she would wave her hand up in the air and disappear. But Robin still came into Roland’s room every night and watched her sleep (she knew that because Roland told her one evening).

He tried to prove to her that he loved her and he was willing to wait for as long as she needed. Sometimes he would stop her in the garden and ask to talk to the baby, he would sit by her side for hours in silence, not touching her, not talking, just sitting there and thinking.

He would tell her he loves her so much and she wouldn’t return the sentiment, she wouldn’t even react but the next day he would still say the same. He tried and tried and tried, he never gave up and now Regina realizes that he’s more than proved that himself.

He proved that he’s worth her trust. It is worth to give him a chance.

So tonight when Roland curls into her side to sleep, she does everything in her power not to. She waits and waits and waits until after what feels like hours of waiting, the door of the chamber opens and Robin walks in.

When he sees that Regina is awake, he stops walking, his eyes wide.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were asleep,” he apologizes immediately and turns around to leave.

Regina inhales deeply and says quietly, “You can stay. If you want to, of course.”

Robin turns around immediately, his eyes opened wide in surprise and for a moment he just stands there and stares at her but then he quickly blinks his eyes and walks closer to her. He sits down on the edge of the bed and Regina can see how he quickly glances down to her now visible bump and then focuses back on her face.

She smiles a bit and takes his hand in hers, puts it on top of her belly where just moments ago the baby kicked. Robin smiles too, obviously surprised, but he doesn’t comment, only runs his hand over her belly until he feels a kick.

He chuckles quietly (Roland is sleeping beside Regina and they don’t need him to wake up) and looks up to Regina, his eyes full of tears.

“You didn’t tell me the baby is kicking.” He whispers and gets another kick in response.

Regina’s smile only widens and she says, “Well, from now on I can tell you everything, if you want to.”

“Of course I do,” Robin’s reply is instant.

“And if you want, you can stay in our chambers,” she adds after a moment of silence.

“Are you sure?”

Regina hesitates for a moment but then inhales deeply and says, “I’m sorry for the way I acted. I overreacted and was afraid. You… mean the world to me and the thought of losing you-” she stops for a moment to take a shaky breath, shaking her head. “But you proved to me that you love me and that you’re willing to stay. And… you deserve a chance, Robin. I’m sorry that I tortured you for so long.”

“Are you serious?” he asks, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I am,” she nods her head and then all of a sudden she’s in his arms and he’s holding her close, chuckling into her hair. She has to stop herself from crying when she feels his wet cheek touch hers but then suddenly he’s pulling away and pressing his lips against hers.

“You just made me the happiest man on this planet,” he says, smiling at her widely before leaning over and pecking her belly.

“Robin, listen to me,” Regina asks, putting her hands on his cheeks and making him look at her. “If you ever change your mind, you can go. You can go back to Regina. I will understand.”

“I love you,” he says instead, and then he’s pulling her into a kiss again and she relaxes in his arms, thinking that maybe, just maybe the Evil Queen has finally found her happy ending.


End file.
